Friends no more
by pelits
Summary: Beezy destroys Lucius's trophy and blames it on Jimmy.


**Friends no more**

Jimmy and Beezy where playing shot-put outside Lucius's house when it was Beezy's turn he threw the shot-put but then the shot-put breaks Lucius's window and the shot-put was about to hit a trophy but then Lucius appeared and threw Sammy at the shot-put and stops the shot-put and hurts him too.

"Jimmy, Beezy get in here Know" yelled Lucius.

Jimmy and Beezy appeared.

"Listen up you two if anything happens to this trophy and you two are responsible I will do something really terrible too you understand?" said Lucius.

"Yes" said Jimmy and Beezy.

Then Lucius left.

"Ok then Beezy I have to got to the bathroom be right back" said Jimmy.

But then Beezy got bored and started juggling the shot-puts but then loses them and then they break Lucius trophy. Then Lucius walks in to the room and see's the trophy has been destroyed.

"Beezy ! did you do this?" yelled Lucius.

Then Jimmy walks in.

"no dad it wasn't me it was Jimmy he did it" said Beezy.

"TWO-SHOES!" yelled Lucius.

Then Lucius gets out his cell phone out and calls Molotov.

"Molotov destroy Jimmy's house" ordered Lucius.

Then Molotove appeared in his tank outside Jimmy's house and destroys Jimmy's house.

"My house!" shouted Jimmy.

Then Lucius left with an evil laugh.

"Beezy how could you" said Jimmy.

"I'm sorry Jimmy but I couldn't let my dad find out it was me" said Beezy.

"So you let me take the blame instead" said Jimmy.

"Yeah pretty much" said Beezy.

"That's it I didn't mined when you Stole all my money, sell most off my things and even when you cheated in thought's games with thoughts Gnomans but framing me we are friends no more" said Jimmy.

"Fine I don't need you" said Beezy.

"Then good bye" said Jimmy leaving.

Jimmy then goes to Heloise's house then Jimmy knocked on her door and Heloise came out.

"Hi Jimmy" said Heloise.

"Hi Heloise" my best friend said Jimmy.

"Best friend I thought Beezy was your best friend?" asked Heloise.

"He was" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Heloise went inside Heloise's house.

"So what happened?" asked Heloise.

"Beezy broke Lucy's trophy and blamed it on me" said Jimmy.

Then Beezy walked into Heloise's house.

"Hey Helo-" said Beezy.

"You" said Beezy and Jimmy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm here to see my best friend Heloise" said Beezy.

"I'm not your best friend I'm Jimmy's best friend" said Heloise.

"You tell him Heloise" said Jimmy.

"Then who am I going to hang out with? asked Beezy.

"I don't know go see your girlfriend Saffi or something" said Heloise.

"Well maybe I will good bye" said Beezy.

Beezy then left.

"So continue with your story" said Heloise.

"Well after Beezy blamed the trophy on me Molotov destroyed my house" said Jimmy.

"So where are you staying?" asked Heloise.

"I don't know" said Jimmy.

"You can say with me" said Heloise.

"Thanks Heloise but where's your guestroom?" asked Jimmy.

"Its just around the corner" said Heloise.

"Thanks I'm going inside to take a nap" said Jimmy.

Then Jimmy went of to Heloise's guestroom but suddenly Heloise remembered everything in there has Jimmy's face on it so she ran to the guest room and blocked the door before Jimmy could open it.

"You can't go in there" said Heloise.

"Why not" asked Jimmy.

"Because um it's a mess so wait here until I'm done" said Heloise.

So Heloise went in and threw everything Jimmy related into a cupboard under lock and key.

"Ok you can come in know" said Heloise.

Jimmy then walked in.

"What's in this cupboard?" asked Jimmy. "Just some inventions for the Misery I.N.K catalogue I'll move this into my lab" said Heloise.

"Need some help with that?" asked Jimmy.

"No thanks I can handle it well sweet dreams" said Heloise.

Then Jimmy went to sleep and Heloise managed to move the cupboard into her lab.

"Well that was close now that Jimmy and Beezy are no longer friends Jimmy can now spend more time with his true love me, but wait what if Beezy misses Jimmy to much and decides to tell Lucius the truth I got to do something to stop him well at least until I make Jimmy fall in love with me, Robots said Heloise.

Then some robots showed up.

"Listen up I need you to make sure Beezy doesn't tell Lucius the truth understand?"" said Heloise.

"Understood don't let Beezy tell Lucius the truth" said the robots. "Then the robots left to spy on Beezy and Saffi.

Then at Saffy's house.

"Saffy I'm enjoying this time with you but I really miss Jimmy, that's it I need to tell my dad the truth" said Beezy.

But then the robots came and trapped Beezy and Saffi in Saffi's house.

The next morning Jimmy wakes up then Heloise comes in.

"Good morning Jimmy" said Heloise.

"Morning Heloise" said Jimmy.

"So what do you want to do today?, do you want to go to the movie's , go bowling, make out (said very fast) or to go to the lava bungee jump? said Heloise.

"Lets go to the movies" said Jimmy.

"Ok lets go to the movies" said Heloise.

So Jimmy and Heloise went of to the movies meanwhile Beezy and Saffi were still trapped.

"That's it I've got to get out of here" said Beezy.

Then Beezy smacks into the door to open it but it gives him a powerful electric shock but then Saffi started digging a tunnel.

"Good idea Saffi" said Beezy.

So Beezy started to help saffi digging meanwhile back at the movies Jimmy and Heloise were watching a movie with explosions and Heloise was trying to get close to Jimmy, meanwhile at Lucius house Sammy takes a look at the destroyed trophy and he notice's something.

"Sir come hear quick" said Sammy.

"What is it Sammy?" said Lucius.

"This trophy was a fake" said Sammy.

"What how can this be?" said Lucius. "This diamond that was in the trophy has been smashed" said Sammy.

"Yeah so?" said Lucius.

"Real diamonds don't get broken" said Sammy.

"Meanwhile at the movies Jimmy and Heloise where enjoying the movie but then Heloise's phone rang.

"What is it?" said Heloise.

"You have to come here right now" said Lucius. Then Heloise and Jimmy showed up at Lucius's house.

"Two-shoes the trophy you destroyed was a fake and I would have probable never have found out if you hadn't destroyed it thank you" said Lucius.

But then Beezy appeared from the ground.

"Dad it wasn't Jimmy who destroyed your trophy it was me I am so sorry" said Beezy.

"Well in that case the trophy was a fake and I would have never had known if you hadn't destroyed it thank you son" said Lucius.

"But why am I here" asked Heloise.

"Because I need you to find out who has my trophy" said Lucius.

"I bet it was the Weevils" said Beezy.

"Owe shore the weevils stole it I would like to see that" said Sammy.

Then the five of them go to Mt. Misery.

"The weevils stole Lucius's trophy" said Sammy.

"Give me back the trophy Reggie" said Lucius.

"Never it belongs to me you only won it because you cheated" said Reggie.

"Wait what was the competition anyway?" asked Jimmy.

"I'll tell you it was 200 years ago" said Reggie.

"(Flashback). Me and Lucius here had a basketball game and every time I threw the ball an invisible force field stopped it from going into the basket". (the flashback ended).

"What no I didn't" said Lucius.

"Well actually sir" said Sammy.

"What Sammy you made me cheat" said Lucius.

"I was only trying to help" said Sammy.

"I didn't need your help I would have won anyway" said Lucius.

"Owe do you want a rematch?" said Reggie.

"Fine and I will win" said Lucius.

10 minuets later.

"I can't believe I lost" said Lucius.

"Ha-ha take that Lucius weevils rule" said Reggie being carried by a bunch of weevils.

"Sammy take me home" said Lucius.

Lucius got on Sammy's back and went home.

"Anyway Jimmy I'm sorry I blamed the trophy incident on you can you ever forgive me?" said Beezy.

"Of course I can Beezy you're my best friend" said Jimmy.

"Hello what about me?" said Heloise.

"Yeah you're my friend to" said Jimmy.

"Come on buddy lets slide down this mountain I got the sled" said Beezy pulling out a sled.

Jimmy and Beezy run of leaving Heloise.

"(Sigh)" said Heloise.

Then Jimmy comes back.

"Hey Heloise you can come to if you want?" said Jimmy.

"Sure" said Heloise.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go" said Jimmy.

Then the three friends got into the sled and went down Mt. Misery.

THE END


End file.
